Mais Uma Vez
by Lily Heronchild
Summary: Um professor colegial e uma professora primária. Um caso mal resolvido. Na verdade, um casamento mal resolvido. Talvez já estivesse resolvido...por ela sim, se não fosse por um certo alguém tentando a todo custo recuperar o que foi perdido a cinco anos.
1. Chapter 1

O sinal batera anunciando o início das aulas do 1º turno. A turma ainda encontrava-se, minutos depois inquieta pela ausência do professor. Ele não era do tipo que se atrasava. Era sim um professor exemplar, ao pé da letra, por assim dizer. Desde então, não se passa muito tempo para que o professor chegue.

O mesmo para encostado à porta e fica a observar os murmúrios, talvez inquietos e resmungões dos alunos que ainda não se deram conta de sua presença ali e para ser franco – Pensa ele – não se importaria nem um pouco em ficar ali apenas como se fosse um criado mudo, escutando as simples conversas sem sentido, inúteis na maioria...aliás, pensando melhor, ele se importa sim!

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia! - Pronuncia a turma em uníssono.

O professor deposita em cima da mesa suas coisas e volta a falar como se houvesse esquecido de algo.

-Ah e Yamazaki, dou-lhe dois pontos se disser mais uma vez o que disse anteriormente, você é muito corajoso.

-Oh professor, desculpe eu...

-Perderá cinco da próxima vez em que abrir a boca desnecessariamente.

O mesmo, após apagar algo que havia sido escrito no quadro branco, retorna à sua mesa sentando-se por fim.

O professor Taisho abaixa a cabeça levando suas mãos às têmporas, massageando-as por alguns minutos, refletindo sobre algo talvez, enquanto é interrompido por uma aluna, bem à sua frente.

-Professor, o senhor está bem?

-O que disse? - Embora parecesse aéreo, seu tom frio conseguiu tirar a respiração da aluna.

-Eu...perguntei se o senhor está...b-bem...

-Ah sim estou. Algum problema?

-Não.

-Que bom.

O professor se levanta e começa a dar algumas voltas pela sala, como se pensasse em algo a dizer à turma.

-Vocês são muito jovens ainda. Terão que passar por muitas coisas, muitas experiências boas e outras um tanto amargas.

Despreocupadamente, o mesmo retorna, colocando-se novamente à frente de uma turma confusa, agindo como se despertasse de um transe.

-Mas mudando de assunto, já que na semana passada encerramos o período pré-budista, hoje começaremos com... - A partir daí, enquanto vai ditando, o professor escreve de forma ágil no quadro branco o tema central de sua aula - ...A Formação do Império!

Após o sinal indicando o término das aulas, alguns alunos saem e outros permanecem enquanto recolhem o seu material. O Professor Taisho fazia algumas anotações quando sem querer avista alguém passar do lado de fora de sua sala.

-Ei Higurashi! Kagome! - A garota para olhando para os lados a procura de tal chamado.

-Higurashi, pode vir até aqui por favor?

Um tanto hesitante, Kagome entra não entendendo a atitude do professor; A esta altura, já não havia ninguém além dos dois.

-Diga-me, como tem passado? Seus pais, seus irmãos?

-Estamos todos bem, professor obrigada. - Sorri ela.

-Embora esse não fosse o seu feitio, o mais velho com tal pergunta procurava achar uma forma de saber uma única coisa sobre uma única pessoa.

-Hum... e sua irmã? Como está Rin? - Kagome em algum momento indagou-se se não era mais fácil perguntar diretamente sobre sua irmã. Ele sempre procurava saber sobre ela, embora demonstrasse pouco caso todas as vezes em que tocava no assunto "Rin".

-Ela está bem, mas já faz alguns meses que não a vemos, apenas nos falamos por telefone. A mesma coisa de sempre, sabe?

-Ela anda muito ocupada.

-Ah claro. Pode ir agora se quiser. - E o professor volta a guardar seus pertences.

-Eu já vou então.

Ao dar um último passo para enfim sair da sala...

-Kagome, por favor!

-Sim professor? - Responde enfadonha.

-Você poderia fazer um favor para mim? - Caminhand0 até Kagome, o mesmo lhe entrega um envelope de carta e diz: - Pode entregar a Rin por mim? Não é nada demais, mas entregue por favor.

-T-Tudo bem... - Ela pega o envelope e torna a guardá-lo consigo despedindo-se e tentando sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Minutos mais tarde, o professor encontrava-se caminhando em direção à sala dos professores. Porém, quando ia tocar na maçaneta da porta, pronto para abri-la, o diretor saindo de uma sala que ficava no final do corredor, não muito distante dali, interrompe chamando-o.

-Sim?

-Está livre por livre, não está?

-Sim senhor. - Responde em seu tom casual.

-Podemos conversar? Venha até minha sala, por favor.

Ao entrar, Sesshoumaru aguarda até que o diretor faz um gesto indicando que o mesmo se sentasse.

-Entendo que esteja passando por uma fase ruim, eu lamento. Mas aqui dentro, aqui em minha escola, - apontando com o dedo indicador para baixo, em direção à sua mesa – qualquer um de nós deve deixar nossos problemas de lado. Sabe disso não sabe professor?

-Tenho total conhecimento disso, Sr. Kushida, mas não sei onde quer chegar. Aliás, eu passando por fase ruim? Onde ouviu isso diretor?

-Não vamos entrar em detalhes, você sabe do que estou falando. - O diretor dá uma pequena pausa e … - O que está acontecendo com você? Sempre foi um de meus melhores professores, sempre dedicado ao seu trabalho, aos seus alunos... mas agora parece não dar a mínima para o fato de aparecer para dar aula ou não. Às vezes falta, não dá satisfação, os outros professores comentam...

-O que acontece comigo é exclusivamente da minha conta – Corta em seu costumeiro tom frio – Mas sabe diretor, foi bom ter tocado no assunto. Aproveito a oportunidade para apresentar a minha demissão – Declara o mais novo, sobressaltando o diretor.

-Não pode fazer isso Sesshoumaru! Não pode! Precisamos de você, não pode deixar sua turma!

-Não posso como já estou fazendo. Arrume outro professor de História.

O soco dado na mesa pelo diretor Kushida não foi o suficiente para fazer quem estava do outro lado mudar de ideia. Ou, se achava intimidá-lo com tal atitude, enganou-se embora fosse difícil identificar algum tipo de reação, boa ou ruim, no rosto do professor. O mesmo encontrava-se ali, impassível olhando para a figura à sua frente, enquanto este buscava alguma forma de acalmar-se. Ora respirando fundo, ora fechando e abrindo os olhos, o Sr. Kushida volta seu olhar para Sesshoumaru e pergunta-lhe:

-Tem certeza de que realmente quer isso? Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Estou tentando dar-lhe uma chance. Mais uma chance.

-Sim diretor. - Responde o outro calmamente. - Agora se me der licença, tenho que ir. Depois retomaremos esta conversa, temos algo a acertar. Até mais.

-Sesshoumaru, com um aperto de mãos retira-se deixando um certo diretor atordoado.

E então, jogando seus pertences no banco de trás, Sesshoumaru entra em seu carro dando partida, considerando o seu tempo ali encerrado.

Fim do 1º Capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

2º Capítulo

_**S**__**esshoumaru parece um tanto perdido ao tentar encontrar um novo rumo para a sua vida. E uma conversa entre Kagome e sua mãe...uma solução para aquilo o que antes se encontrava perdido?**_

_Enquanto dirigia pelas ruas da cidade, Sesshoumaru mergulhava de cabeça em seus devaneios ou como ele costumava dizer para seus alunos "coisas de adultos". Vez ou outra perguntava-se mentalmente se havia tomado a decisão certa. Porém julgava tarde demais para voltar atrás. Sentia-se na obrigação de dar um novo rumo à sua vida. Não sabia como, mas daria. E tal decisão fazia parte. Já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Desde que separou-se de sua esposa, Rin há cinco anos, por algum motivo achou-se desenganado da vida, tentava de todas as formas mostrar a si mesmo que estaria bem. Porém, mera ilusão..._

_Na verdade, não foi ele quem deu o ponto final à estória; Há cinco anos atrás, julgara aquilo apenas como uma atitude de fraqueza daquela mulher. Uma atitude impensada da mesma...Mal sabia ele que isso mudaria sua vida drasticamente. Ele a amava. E ainda a ama. Sempre a amou. Do jeito dele talvez, e embora nunca fosse bom com palavras, ele vivia para ela. Pelo menos ele achara isso, agora porém, não tinha mais certeza._

_À altura do campeonato isso já não mais importava. Ela estava feliz e isso já estava bom para ele...pelo menos é nisso em que ele preferia acreditar._

_Sesshoumaru nunca entendeu ao certo tal fato, mas com o tempo, procurou não dar muita importância ao mesmo, não mudaria muito a realidade._

_A questão agora era outra: Sentia falta de Rin! Como conseguiria sanar isso? A resposta para essa pergunta não teve tempo de ser respondida, pois em meio aos seus pensamentos, Sesshoumaru é interrompido pelo seu celular. Nunca desejou tanto jogá-lo tão longe como agora._

_- Alô?_

_- Já deu para perceber o seu mau humor...O que foi meu filho?_

_- Nada._

_- Tem certeza? Ah, desculpe, eu não deveria estar perguntando por isso, como você mesmo disse, é um problema seu._

_- O que você quer Izayoi? – Pergunta ele curto e grosso._

_- Gostaríamos que você viesse jantar conosco mais tarde sabe, há muito tempo que não vem nos ver e estamos com saudade. Além do mais, acho que precisaremos conversar não é mesmo?_

_- Não sei, precisamos? _

_- E então, o que me diz? Você virá?_

_- Verei o que posso fazer. Talvez eu vá..._

_- NÃO! Você virá... – Interrompe-o soltando uma risadinha logo após._

_- Está bem eu irei._

_- Certo. Obrigada meu filho, até mais._

_- Até._

_Era incrível como sua mãe costumava ser tão irritante em alguns aspectos! Mas ainda assim, ele não deixava de amá-la. Sentia era pena de seu pai em certos momentos..._

_Em casa, Kagome e sua mãe conversavam. A Sra. Higurashi guardava as louças enquanto sua filha separava alguns ingredientes para um bolo._

_- Engraçado, não achei que a Sango fosse trabalhar hoje. Pensei que fosse tirar o dia de folga, ela tem trabalhado tanto._

_- É mesmo, também pensei nisso. E ela realmente planejava folgar, mas resolveu ir de última hora, sua irmã sabe que sairá em lua de mel, por isso ela pretende adiantar todo o serviço que ela puder. E também...sabe como sua irmã é, responsável demais, chega a ser obcecada. Miroku às vezes procura dar uma trava nela mas ela nunca vai aprender._

_- Às vezes ela irrita, isso sim, não sei como ele não se cansa, sinceramente..._

_A Sra. Higurashi ri e continua enquanto quebrava os ovos depositando-os na bacia:_

_- Ah eu não sei, ele já se acostumou com isso, senão não a teria pedido em casamento...- subitamente ela para – Ai, eu acabei de me lembrar! Preciso ligar para a Iza, ela ficou de me ajudar com algumas coisas! – Completa risonha. – Você me lembra mais tarde, Kagome?_

_- Sim senhora... – Hesitante, Kagome lembra-se de algo e pede licença à mãe, retirando-se para o seu quarto. Logo após retorna trazendo consigo o tal envelope dado por Sesshoumaru._

_- Olhe mãe._

_- O que é isso?_

_- O mesmo de sempre, veja._

_Yue pega o envelope, como se o analisasse, imaginando para quem seria._

_- Eu não acredito... Ele sabe que isso não vai adiantar, é um teimoso mesmo._

_- É eu sei. – responde Kagome dando um pesado suspiro. – Eu realmente sinto pena dele. Tudo bem, a gente sabe do jeito dele e a última coisa que ele fará será reconhecer que não está bem e que tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e a Rin ainda o afeta, mas ele precisa de ajuda...não precisa? – Pergunta hesitante._

_- Talvez sim, talvez não ora! Talvez ele precise aceitar e seguir em frente, isso não é o fim do mundo!_

_- Acha que a Rin pensa assim?_

_- Eu não sei, eu não sei. Na verdade a sua irmã é a mais complicada de vocês quatro. Não dá para saber o que se passa na cabeça daquela menina e tudo por causa de um complexo idiota..._

_- Acho que ela também precisa de ajuda..._

_- Não Kagome, nenhum dos dois precisam de ajuda e você não vai meter o seu nariz onde não é da sua conta._

_- Mas mãe?_

_- Você sabe o que isso me custou da última vez, portanto não me arrume mais um problema. – Já batido, o bolo é despejado na forma e levado por Yue para o forno. Alguns minutos se passam e Kagome mantém-se calada pensando ou não se deveria continuar aquele assunto._

_- Mãe, você acha que a Rin ainda o ama?_

_- Por que você não pergunta isso a ela? Você acha que eu vou saber? – pergunta travessa._

_- Mãe convenhamos, sabemos por que a Rin foi morar em outro lugar._

_- Sim sabemos. Mas já se passaram cinco anos..._

_- E daí? Isso não significa nada._

_- Olha, eu não quero me meter nos assuntos pessoais de sua irmã está bem? Como costumam dizer por aí "em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher" ... eu acho que é isso. De qualquer forma, se eles tiverem que se resolver isso irá acontecer, o Sesshoumaru pode muito bem ir até onde Rin está e tentar conversar com ela._

_- Eu acho meio difícil mãe, a senhora sabe como o Sesshoumaru é para certos assuntos._

_- Se sei... bem, então ficará tudo na mesma. Esqueça isso e me ajude com a cobertura do bolo._

_Passam-se algumas horas desde então. Depois de muito pensar, Sesshoumaru resolve por fim ir à casa de seus pais. Não sentia-se muito disposto a ir, mas também não achara tão atraente a ideia de permanecer em sua casa sem ter muito o que fazer. "Realmente" – pensava ele – fazia alguns dias que não visitava seus pais. Precisava saber como eles estavam. E quem sabe, retomar uma velha conversa de alguns anos atrás, quando seu pai sugeriu que ele comandasse a empresa da família, a System Tech Produtos Eletrônicos S/A. Porém, na época Sesshoumaru julgara-se incapaz de tal responsabilidade. Não por que tratava-se de incompetência de sua parte, mas por que já havia estabelecido algo para sua vida. Decidira estar à frente de uma turma, lecionar, sentia prazer nisso. Agora, no entanto, quem sabe não era hora de reconsiderar tal proposta, talvez tivesse escolhido a profissão errada...ops! Espere um momento: Sesshoumaru Taisho cometendo equívocos? "Impossível" – Pensa ele. – Ele só precisa experimentar novas coisas, nada mais. E além disso, não deixaria seu irmãozinho cabeça de vento tomar conta de toda a situação._

_Não demorou muito para Sesshoumaru chegar à residência dos Taisho. Lá ele é recebido pela governanta da casa, uma senhora de nome Kaede._

_- Sua mãe a espera na sala e seu pai encontra-se no escritório._

_- Ok, avise a ela que fui falar com o velho. – Responde ele beijando-lhe levemente a face._

_- Sim._

_Subindo um lance de escada, Sesshoumaru dirigi-se a um corredor abrindo a primeira porta a sua frente. Seu pai encontrava-se sentado, parecia concentrado lendo um livro, mas deixando-o de lado assim que viu seu filho entrar._

_- Sesshoumaru meu filho, sinceramente achei que não viesse._

_- Eu também achei. Está tudo bem por aqui? – Cumprimenta com um abraço._

_- Sim, como pode ver. E você sente-se. Ou prefere descer?_

_- Acho que prefiro me sentar aqui e conversar com o meu bom e velho pai. – Diz Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se em um dos sofás dispostos naquele lugar. Oyakata sorri e põe-se a observar o filho._

_- Por acaso esse conversar é simplesmente conversar ou pretende dizer algo importante?_

_- Apenas conversar, como duas pessoas costumam fazer. – Sorri Sesshoumaru. – Alguma novidade?_

_- Ah não, a mesma coisa de sempre._

_- Puxa, mesmo estando um bom tempo longe daqui, quando eu resolvo aparecer vocês não tem nada para me dizer? E como vai o nosso querido desmiolado? Como tem se saído na empresa? _

_- Ora, vamos Sesshoumaru, não fale assim do seu irmão. Você sabe que ele é bom._

_- Infelizmente eu tenho que reconhecer que o meu irmãozinho presta para alguma coisa. Mas pai, o senhor sabe que Inuyasha não leva nada a sério._

_- Mas sabemos o quanto é responsável quando se empenha em fazer algo. Aliás, tanto você quanto Inuyasha levam a sério o que fazem, você mais ainda. E à propósito, como está indo com os seus alunos?_

_Essa era a pergunta a qual Sesshoumaru desejava infinitamente não responder. Principalmente vinda de seu pai. Desviando o olhar para a paisagem noturna da janela à sua frente, ele volta a encarar o pai com um sorriso irônico e responde:_

_- Melhor do que nunca!_

_- Que bom filho, assim eu fico sossegado. Para dizer a verdade, você nunca teve..._

_- Apresentei minha demissão hoje. – Dispara Sesshoumaru de forma tranquila , interrompendo o pai._

_- ...grandes pro...blemas... – O pai parece por um momento, perguntar-se mentalmente se havia escutado de forma clara o que seu filho acabara de dizer. Erguendo as sobrancelhas e mostrando certa surpresa, pergunta:_

_- Você fez o que?_

_- Exatamente o que você ouviu, pai. Me demiti, acabou._

_- Você não é o Sesshoumaru, Você tomou o lugar dele, não foi? – Ergue-se Oyakata para caminhar em direção à escrivaninha. Sesshoumaru também se levanta e fica a observá-lo. – Me responda uma coisa: O que o levou a isso? Deve ser um motivo muito sério para fazê-lo tomar tal decisão._

_- Nada extraordinário. Apenas tomei uma decisão. Pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo._

_- Não você. Escute Sesshoumaru, o que eu seié que conheço os meus filhos e sei quando há algo errado com eles, principalmente com você. Sempre foi muito centrado, além de esclarecido e muito decidido também._

_- Isso não me impede de cometer erros, não acha?_

_- De fato. – o mais velho encara Sesshoumaru esperando tentar decifrar algo de significativo nas feições sérias daquele rapaz, algo que pudesse confirmar suas suspeitas. – E sendo assim, o que o faz pensar ter cometido um erro? E por que?_

_- Pai, isso agora não vem mais ao caso. – voltando a encará-lo mais uma vez, Oyakata finalmente parecia ter matado a charada._

_- Seja sincero Sesshoumaru e me responda: Por acaso não tem nada a ver com ela tem?_

_- Com ela quem pai? – tarde demais, arrependera-se de perguntar, pois suspeitava onde o pai queria chegar._

_- Rin. Ou há outra mulher ocupando os seus pensamentos? – Sorri triunfante._

_- Quanta bobagem – responde aborrecido. Oras e desde quando o seu problema se resumia a mulheres? Muito menos o que dizia respeito a Rin – pensou ele – tentando de todas as formasse convencer de que aquele assunto já estava esquecido. Não resolvido talvez, mas esquecido._

_- Você tem razão. Pode ser bobagem, mas eu não consigo pensar em outro motivo que não pudesse ser este. Há mais algum?_

_- Pai, não há nada me atormentando. Estou bem e apenas quero dar um novo rumo à minha vida. Quero mudar minha rotina. Há algum problema nisso?_

_Com um pesado suspiro, Oyakata se rende:_

_- Está bem, está certo. Mas me faça um favor: Se por acaso quiser desabafar, conversar, seja lá o que for, me procure está bem? Sou seu pai e acho que não há maiores problemas em se abrir com o velho aqui. Há muito não temos um momento como este._

_Mesmo querendo manter-se fechado como sempre estivera, Sesshoumaru não pôde deixar de sentir culpa por tal comportamento. De certa forma, acabava afastando-se dos pais._

_- É melhor descermos, Izayoi está nos esperando para jantar. E não queremos deixá-la esperando, não é um bom negócio. – Ironiza ele com um meio sorriso. O pai o retribui, caminhando para juntos saírem dali._

_O jantar ocorreu tranquilo, conversas agradáveis entre o trio seguidas de olhares significativos por parte do casal presente. O irmão mais novo não pôde se unir a eles. Na verdade, Oyakata e sua esposa esperavam passar um tempo com o filho mais velho, pois como puderam perceber, a cada dia que passava Sesshoumaru afastava-se mais e mais._

_**Fim do 2º capítulo.**_

_**Notas da autora:**_

_**Olá, tudo bem com vocês? Muito obrigada pela atenção e pelas reviews. Espero que este capítulo seja interessante para vocês.**_

_**Anny Taisho: **__Que bom está gostando. Mas sobre o que aconteceu entre o casalzinho, eu ainda não decidi em qual capítulo contarei sobre o passado deles. _

_Agradecimentos à Bulma Buttowski e à Rapha-Chan e a todos (as) os (as) que visitaram a fic. Obrigada por me fazerem felizes e peço humildemente que me perdoem pela demora deste capítulo. Eu já o tinha até pronto aqui, mas alguns contratempos, uns bons e outros ruins me impediram de dar prosseguimento._

_Beijocas e até a próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

3º CAPÍTULO

Ao despedir-se de seus pais, Sesshoumaru reflete sobre o comportamento do casal à mesa enquanto jantavam; Na verdade, estava ficando cansado daquilo. Os pais agiam deliberadamente achando que ele fosse algum tonto em não perceber aqueles olhares... para o inferno todos eles! Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e ninguém tinha o direito de se meter! Não era mais uma criança e muito menos tinha algum problema que não pudesse ser resolvido por ele mesmo! Não precisava da interferência dos pais. Tentando afastar tais pensamentos com um simples menear de cabeça, Sesshoumaru já não via mais a hora de chegar em casa e tomar uma bela ducha, só assim relaxaria e esqueceria de seus problemas, ou pelo menos, tentaria. Se sua mente não for atormentada pela lembrança de alguém...

Recostado aos travesseiros em sua cama, Oyakata observava sua esposa enquanto a mesma escovava os cabelos. Ele bem sabia que ela estava doida para tocar no assunto, no entanto manteve-se calada desde então.

-Não vai me perguntar nada?

-Sobre? - Ingada, virando-se para encará-lo.

-Sobre o que conversamos antes de descermos para o jantar.

-É tentador, acredite.

-Mas? - Oyakata levanta a sobrancelha, uma característica típica dos homens daquela família.

-Acho que é melhor deixarmos ele resolver isso sozinho.

-Acha mesmo que esse casamento tem volta?

-Ai, eu não sei. - Izayou dá um longo suspiro. - É muito complicado. Isso é um assunto só deles, só deles.

-Eu sei querida, mas eu temo que isso possa trazer consequências profundas para o nosso filho.

-Você acha? - Pergunta deixando a escova sobre a penteadeira e dirigindo-se à cama dando um demorado abraço em seu marido.

-Você não sabe da última.

-E qual é?

-Sesshoumaru largou o emprego de professor.

-O QUE?

-É isso mesmo o que ouviu. Ele pediu demissão.

-Mas...mas por quê? Ele não tinha motivo...

-Até onde sabemos? Não sei...

-Acha que a Rin tem a ver com isso?

-Talvez sim, talvez não. Ele não me disse muita coisa. Nem conversar a respeito ele conversa. Sabe como o Sesshoumaru é.

-Se sei. Sesshoumaru nunca fez o tipo adolescente problemático, mas será que vai dar uma de adulto problemático?

Oyakata a fita por um longo tempo e ri.

-Não é para tanto. Não sejamos tão radicais. Mas o fato de ele ser tão fechado pode atrapalhar se ele ainda quer alguma conciliação, porque eu sei que ele a amou e pode ser que ainda a ame. Não sei se estou falando bobagem, mas acho que ele foi bem submisso quando a Rin foi embora. Simplesmente aceitou e ficou por isso mesmo...

-É... - responde Iza intrigada, como se só agora tivesse percebido. - Agora que você falou é verdade... ele simplesmente deixou que ela fosse embora e mais nada. Acha mesmo que o problema dele É a Rin?

-Você sabe a resposta, deveria saber disso melhor do que eu.

-Ah não, eu acho que não. Já se passou tanto tempo, eles se separaram e de acordo com o Sesshoumaru, tudo ocorreu de forma amigável. Não foi? - Finaliza ainda em dúvida.

-Querida, nós não sabemos como tudo aconteceu, só sabemos que aconteceu. E além do mais, trata-se do Sesshoumaru. - Diz Oyakata enquanto fazia pequenos círculos com o seu dedo no ombro de sua mulher.

-É mesmo. Eu havia esquecido deste pequeno detalhe. E isso faz toda a diferença.

-Então já está decidido. Sesshoumaru voltará a trabalhar na empresa. O que acha? Eu darei uma chance a ele.

-Acho muito bom. Pelo menos, passarão mais tempo juntos, mesmo que seja como patrão e empregado. Agora, podemos dormir?

Ele a beija de leve e diz:

-Eu estive pensando em algo mais interessante. -Provoca sussurrando no ouvido de Izayou, sobressaltando-a.

-Hum...acho que eu não quero mais dormir. - E voltam a se beijar, enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo apagar as luzes.

Escola Primária de Quioto.

Uma jovem professora terminava a arrumação de sua classe. As crianças encontravam-se sentadas no futon e uma delas levanta-se indo em direção a professora, entregando-lhe o que parecia ser um livro.

-Senhorita Rin, acho que esqueceu esse aqui.

-Oh obrigada, Hideki eu não o vi, onde estava?

-No chão. Eu peguei ele para ler.

-Não faz mal, agora irei guardá-lo. - A professora se levanta, juntando-se ao resto da turma, levando consigo o pequenino aluno.

-E vocês não se esqueçam do festival, daqui a uma semana. Sabem que terão que convidar os pais, não sabem?

-Sim. - Respondem elas.

-E não se esqueçam do que eu pedi para a tarefa de casa. Agora, formem a fila para sairmos...é melhor guardar logo esse livro. - Diz para si mesmo, ainda tendo o livro em mãos. - Acho que a minha cabeça não está muito boa hoje. - Rin retorna à estante ao final da sala e coloca o livro que restava.

O final do expediente na escola transcorreu tranquilo e no entanto, mal iniciara o período escolar, Rin desejava que ainda pudesse estar em casa, desfrutando de suas férias. Gostava de trabalhar com o Jardim de Infância, adorava crianças e por isto, nunca julgara seu trabalho cansativo. Porém, começara a sentir-se cansada e esgotada, não sabia o por quê daquele mal estar, apenas sabia que devia parar e descansar um pouco. Talvez precisasse sair um pouco, conversar com suas amigas ou até mesmo visitar sua família, pois há muito não a via há um certo tempo.

À noite, Rin conversava com sua mãe pelo telefone.

-Você vem para o casamento de sua irmã, não vem, querida?

-Ora, que pergunta boba. Mamãe. É claro que irei. Sango me mataria, eu sou uma das madrinhas dela.

-É eu sei, mas é que nunca temos tanto contato, você deveria nos visitar mais vezes.

-Eu sei, tenho total consciência disso, e por acaso hoje estive pensando na mesma coisa. Desculpe-me, mas é que ultimamente anda meio complicado, início de semestre na escola, temos tido muitos planejamentos.

-Entendo, mas não deve viver apenas para trabalhar.

-Mãe, não comece com isso, está bem? Aliás, não foi por isso que me ligou.

-Não não... Eu quero saber quando você virá.

-Eu pretendo estar aí na semana que vem. E vou precisar de sua ajuda. Ainda não consegui um traje decente.

-Eu não acredito que você ainda não se resolveu! O casamento é daqui a duas semanas, Sango vai ter um troço!

-Não exagera mãe, eu sei que ela anda meio nervosa, mas não é pra tanto. Vai dar tudo certo.

-Assim espero.

Enquanto conversava com sua mãe, Rin procurava alguma coisa em seu armário. Porém, acaba encontrando algo que a deixa desconcertada. Esquecera-se que havia guardado aquilo por tempo demais talvez...

-Rin ainda está aí?

-Ah...mãe, não... não é que... olha, eu te ligo amanhã, está bem? Preciso fazer algo agora.

-Tudo bem então, boa noite. Beijo.

-Boa noite.

Rin senta-se em sua cama e olha para a caixinha azul em suas mãos. O par de sapatinhos brancos ainda estavam lá. Uma lágrima solitária escorre de seu rosto e Rin procura em sua gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, um amarrado de cartas, todas elas de Sesshoumaru. Mas sua falta de coragem, no entanto, a impede mais uma vez de lê-las, fazendo-a devolvê-las intactas ao local onde encontravam-se anteriormente. A partir daí, Rin resolve dormir para sonhar os sonhos que há muito, deixara de sonhar.


End file.
